More Than They Seem
by Warriorette12
Summary: After Reality Trip and before PP. Danny, Sam and Tucker find themselves a part of an NCIS investigation and Gibbs is suspicious of Danny's behavior. And when Tony DDinozzo finds himself trapped in the Ghost Zone after touching a stray portal...well...sooner or later, everything is going to have to come out.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my NCIS/ Danny Phantom crossover! This is a story idea I've been thinking about for days now and I thought it was a good time to begin. Hope you love it! Anyway, here are two things you need to know:**

**1. This is shortly after Reality Trip in the Danny Phantom timeline.**

**2. This is randomly in between Seasons 6-9 in the NCIS timeline.**

Prologue

_Danny Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley; three best friends on summer vacation. With nothing to do for the summer and a need to escape Amity Park, especially after their recent encounter with Freakshow, they decided that their summer could best be spent in the nation's capital, Washington DC._

_A few overshadowings here and there, and Danny, Sam and Tucker found themselves clinging to their seats for dear life as Danny's dad, Jack Fenton, sped across the American landscape. Little did the three teens know, a new adventure would suck them in and twist their lives in new ways. And it would begin at their destination…_

Chapter 1: Hunter, Hunted

"Okay, I've _got _to admit," Danny said, "We picked a pretty sweet place to vacation."

"Too many places to visit." Tucker said, clutching his PDA and going through a list of tourist sites. "And so little time. Good thing we're here for a week, huh?"

"You said it, Tuck." Danny said. He looked at his friends. "This is great: no more school, no more Freakshow and no more-." The three were suddenly blinded by a flash of green light. Looking down a nearby alleyway, the teens saw a hovering green shape that could only be a portal. "Ghosts?"

"I'm tracking a shape, moving quickly." Tucker said. "It's leaving the area."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Sam said, shrugging. She began to turn away.

"Wait!" Danny said. He held out a hand and, in the silence that followed, the teens could hear voices; whoever they belonged to sounded angry. A shot was heard, slashing the silence like a knife.

"I'm going Ghost!" Danny said. Two white rings appeared around his waist and transformed him. His once black hair and blue eyes were now white and green respectively. His legs turned into a tail and he quickly flew around the corner, in the direction of the voices.

"Uh, guys?" Danny called. Sam and Tucker rounded the corner and found themselves in a darker bend of the alleyway. Danny charged up a ball of ecto-energy and held it up as a light source.

Blood.

That was the first thing the kids saw; shiny, crimson, blood. A man was in the center of it, a hole in the front of his head. The man's eyes were open but unseeing.

"Creepy." Sam whispered.

In shock, Danny floated back down to the ground and transformed back to his human self, his mouth agape. "Guys?"

Tucker and Sam turned to look at him, both of them had serious looks on their faces.

"I think we've stumbled onto a crime scene."

**xxxPhantomNCISxxx**

"Morning DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva."

"Morning boss."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, special agent of NCIS, walked through a doorway and into the NCIS office bullpen. He had a grim expression. "I just got a call."

"A murder?" ex-Mossad agent, Ziva David, asked.

Gibbs nodded and kept walking, headed for a nearby elevator. "Not far from here." Anthony DiNozzo picked up his camera and both agents stood up and followed their boss. Tony turned back to the last agent in the room, Timothy McGee, who was by his desk.

"Just…keep doing whatever, McGeek."

McGee, hearing his nickname, looked up from his laptop just as the elevator doors closed. He looked around, noticed he was alone, shrugged, and then went back to clacking away at his keyboard.

The drive took 15 minutes. They were outside the alleyway, alone, although they could all hear police cars in the distance.

"It's funny that we get the call after the police and arrive before them." Tony said, getting out of the sleek black car. "Do you think they were all on a lunch break and just _had _to finish eating?"

He looked back at Ziva, who smiled. Gibbs, however, was not amused. "Let's see what's going on."

They headed into the alleyway and turned a corner…only to find themselves looking at three kids. They all had their backs to them but they seemed to be teenagers.

"What are you three doing here?" Gibbs asked.

The three kids jumped in surprise and spun around. Two boys and a girl. The girl was wearing only black and purple. One boy was wearing green shorts and a yellow shirt. The other boy was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt and black hair.

"Aw, Gibbs, they're only kids." Tony said.

Tucker, who had turned around first, noticed Ziva standing behind the two men. He smiled and held out his hand to Ziva. "Hey, I'm Tucker Foley. That's TF, as in Too Fine!"

Sam snorted. "Tucker, I think you could be arrested for hitting on a cop."

"Well, we're not exactly cops," Tony said, trying to hold back laughter. He held up his badge. "NCIS."

Tucker pressed a few buttons on his PDA. "NCIS? As in Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Security, counter-intel and counter-terrorism. Been around since 1992"

Tony looked at Tucker strangely, "How'd you get that so quickly?" he turned to Ziva. "He's like a kid version of McGeek."

"Don't mind Tucker." The black haired boy said, rolling his eyes. "He's a techno-geek."

Tony pretended to look stunned. "He _is_ a kid version of McGeek."

Gibbs also seemed impressed, but his question hadn't been answered yet. "What are you three doing here? Who are you?"

Danny, Tucker and Sam, exchanged glances.

"We… we were walking down the street and we heard voices." Danny said. " We were curious and followed the voices until we heard a shot and found ourselves here."

"Did you see who fired the shot?" Ziva asked.

All three kids shook their heads. Danny gestured at Tucker. "To answer your second question, you've already 'met' Tucker." He pointed at himself and Sam. "I'm Danny Fenton and this is Sam."

"As in Samantha?" Tony asked. Danny laughed at this.

"Call her that today, and you'll wake up in a ditch tomorrow."

Tony stole a glance at Ziva, who was grinning at him. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"We have more questions for you but we can take you back to our headquarters for those." Gibbs said. "C'mon."

"Wait." Danny said. "Did you guys see anything when you came in here.

"Like what?" Tony asked.

"Like a…green thing…floating in the air." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. Gibbs could tell that he was embarrassed.

"Why?" he asked.

Danny looked down. "No reason."

Gibbs, Ziva and Tony looked at each other. Each made a mental note to ask about this later.

_Danny is hiding something. _Gibbs thought, _And I'm going to get time to find out what._

**How's that for a first chapter. I noticed that there weren't many Danny Phantom/NCIS crossovers so I thought of one! Please review if you like it. I need to know if I should continue it.**

**Thanx**

**Warriorette 12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! I've been getting a LOT of messages about followers; thank you guys! Please review if you like!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or NCIS**

Chapter 2: Escaped

_Ding_.

Danny, Sam and Tucker, closely followed by the NCIS agents, walked into the NCIS HQ. McGee, hearing the sound of the elevator, looked up and saw the three teens.

"Who are they?" he looked questioningly at Gibbs.

"Witnesses." Gibbs said. "I'll be right back." With that, he left the room.

Sam and Tucker waved at McGee. "Hi."

Danny, however, was looking around the office. _That portal didn't open for no reason, _he thought. _Whatever opened that portal-._

"Danny, what is it?"

He looked up to see Ziva watching him. "It's nothing."

Sam and Tucker were looking at him too. "Later." He whispered to them.

"So," Tony said, "Are you guys from around here?"

"No," Danny said. "We're here for summer vacation. Amity Park is our hometown."

"What's it like there?"

"It's…okay." Danny said, exchanging glances with his friends. McGee noticed this.

"Wasn't that the town that went missing for a few hours one day?"

Now Tony and Ziva also noticed the nervous glances that the teens gave each other. _What are they hiding? They're obviously nervous about something, _each agent thought.

Danny, Sam and Tucker took a deep breath.

"It's also the most haunted town in the USA." McGee pressed on, watching their reactions.

This time, Sam and Tucker looked at Danny, who blushed slightly. He opened his mouth to say something, but froze and turned.

"What?" Tony asked, thinking that Danny was looking at him. Until the sound of laughter from behind him made him turn as well, pulling his gun out.

What he saw almost made him drop his gun. There was a man in an armored suit who was…floating. The man _literally _had flaming hair that was electric green and green eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw Ziva pull out her gun and point it at the man. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am Skulker," the man replied. "The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter." He then pulled out a gun-like weapon and shot at Danny.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker cried as Danny fell to the floor. But their friend was alright, the ecto-bullet had only grazed his side.

"Kids, get back!" Tony said, glancing behind him, only to find that they were gone. He spotted them hiding under a table, looking up at Skulker.

"Danny, do something!" Sam said from beside him.

"I can't go ghost with these guys here!" Danny replied, clutching his side. He was glad that his ghost powers allowed him to heal quickly but right now, he could only watch.

"Why do you have the ghost child here?" Skulker asked Tony.

"Ghost child?" Tony said, lowering his gun slightly, "Sorry buddy, Casper's not here."

"He is here." Skulker said, pulling out a glowing green sword,, "I tracked him here."

"You're not hurting anybody else." Ziva said, she opened fire. The bullets zoomed harmlessly through the man and embedded themselves in the wall behind. Tony laughed.

"Gibbs is going to kill you, Ziva."

The man laughed. "Your silly bullets cannot hurt me."

Suddenly, a jetpack appeared on his back. "What?! I thought I fixed that!"

Before Tony or Ziva could ask what the man meant, he rocketed through the ceiling but turned invisible at the last second. From under the table, Danny and Sam high-fived Tucker.

"Thanks Tuck." Danny said as they climbed out from under the table. "Your tech has saved us again."

"I know." Tucker said, looking at his PDA lovingly.

Gibbs came through a doorway, holding a gun. "I heard gunfire! Is everyone okay?"

Then he put his gun down.

"Why the hell are there bullets in the wall?!"

**xxxPhantomNCISxxx**

"And that was when he disappeared."

Tony was just finishing his story about Skulker while Gibbs listened thoughtfully. Ziva, McGee and the three teens nodded in agreement.

"He kept asking for a ghost child?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded. "That's what Iron Man wanted."

"Where did he say he was from again?"

"The Ghost Zone."

Danny's thoughts were confirmed. _He must have gotten through that portal we saw! _Danny thought. _But, the last time I checked, Skulker can't make portals to anywhere. So how did he get through?_

"Ghosts…" Gibbs said. "There are no such things. He could have been lying."

Danny and Sam shot Gibbs indignant looks. "What?" he asked.

"There _are_ such things as ghosts. We happen to live in the most haunted place in the USA!"

"Amity Park." McGee said to Gibbs' puzzled look.

"Do you know who Skulker is?" Gibbs asked them.

"NO!" they said, firmly. Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "N-not personally." Once again, Tucker and Sam glanced at Danny.

"Okay then." Gibbs said, still unsure.

**xxxPhantomNCISxxx**

It was decided that the three children would stay at the headquarters, especially since Danny had gotten injured right after being at the crime scene; the NCIS crew thought that Skulker had something to do with the Navy SEAL's murder and that sending the children home would be too dangerous. The Fentons agreed.

Now, it was 5:00PM, half an hour since Skulker's appearance, and Danny was walking into the morgue with a sinking feeling. His shoulder had healed, his ghost powers making sure of that, but how was he going to explain himself. Gibbs was standing behind him.

"Time to meet Ducky, kid." He said.

Danny gulped and opened the door.

"Ah, Jethro." A short man said, turning from a body on the table. He saw Danny. "Who is this young lad then?"

"Ducky, meet Danny. Danny, meet Ducky."

"Um…" Danny said. _What doctor is called Ducky? _"Hi."

"A man attacked HQ earlier and Danny got shot." Gibbs said. "I need to check something." He left.

Ducky led Danny to a nearby chair. "I thought I heard gunshots! Poor kid."

"Yeah, well…" Danny said, trailing off. He suddenly wished that Sam and Tucker were here with him; they were upstairs eating and had not been allowed to follow Danny and Gibbs.

Ducky lifted up Danny's shirt and gasped. Even though he had seen the boy with a bloodstain on his shirt, there was no sign of an attack on his skin. "What is this?" he asked.

"Um. He missed?" Danny said, grinning innocently.

"Well, I don't believe _that."_ Ducky said. "You have a bloodstain on your shirt which is, most likely, yours."

"Oh." Danny said, his heart dropping even more. "Well, I guess I heal quickly."

Ducky looked at Danny oddly. "Are you okay, Danny?"

Danny noticed that he was breathing heavily and forced himself to slow down.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

**xxxPhantomNCISxxx**

After leaving Danny with Ducky, Gibbs went to find McGee. He found him at his desk, alone.

"McGee, did you find 'Fenton' for me?"

McGee looked up. "Jack and Madeline Fenton live in Amity Park with their two children Daniel and Jasmine Fenton. Jack an Madeline are ghost hunters."

"Ghost hunters?" Gibbs asked, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Ghost scientists more like. But they rarely catch ghosts."

"Oh." Gibbs said. " Anything about Danny and Jasmine?"

"Danny and Jasmine, who prefers to be called Jazz, both go to Casper High. Danny is in the 9th grade while Jazz is in 11th. She is studying child psychology."

McGee then paused and looked at Gibbs. "Danny's academic life is more ambiguous. He used to do very well in school but his grades have dropped in the last few months. He's constantly excusing himself during class and disappearing."

"Drugs and truancy?"

"Maybe, but we can't be sure. He seems healthy for a kid his age. Any you should have _seen _how fast his reactions were when he noticed the attacker."

"What?!" Gibbs said, putting his coffee down. He hadn't heard this part of the story.

"Yeah, it was really weird. First, Danny was talking to me, then he stiffened and turned moments before we noticed the man for ourselves."

"Hmm…" Gibbs left the room, deep in thought.

_This kid…_

**xxxPhantomNCISxxx**

"How could some alleyway murderer be _this _good?! No fingerprints, no dropped items, no nothing!"

Tony and Ziva were shining their flashlights around the alleyway and within a fifty meter radius of the scene. Nothing.

"Y'know," Tony said, giving up. "I'm beginning to think all this ghost stuff is real. Maybe our man was killed by a ghost."

"Tell that to Gibbs," Ziva said, "And he'll kill _you._"

As she said that, a loud noise was heard. A green shape formed out of thin air. The two agents stood there, stunned.

"What the hell is that?!" Ziva shouted.

A wolf's head appeared, making the agents jumped. When Wulf saw the two agents, he was confused. Where was Danny? He wanted Danny. Suddenly, he felt a hand grip his tail. "Helpi mi!" He screamed at the two agents.

All they could do was watch in shock as Wulf was pulled back through the portal. It then closed, leaving no trace that it was there. Tony turned to Ziva, his eyes wide with shock.

"Well _that _was the weirdest thing I have _ever _seen."

**Yes, yes. Tony and Ziva got a glimpse of Wulf. What happens when they mention the incident back at HQ in front of Danny, Sam and Tucker. Sorry if it seemed kinda dull until the end; I got writer's block halfway through. PLEASE review!**

**Till next time**

**Warriorette 12**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I'm back! Sorry for keeping you waiting; I'm getting used to the amount of homework I get every day. But, I've found time to take a break!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or NCIS**

Chapter 3: Connections

_As she said that, a loud noise was heard. A green shape formed out of thin air. The two agents stood there, stunned._

"_What the hell is that?!" Ziva shouted._

_A wolf's head appeared, making the agents jumped. When Wulf saw the two agents, he was confused. Where was Danny? He wanted Danny. Suddenly, he felt a hand grip his tail. "Helpi mi!" He screamed at the two agents._

_All they could do was watch in shock as Wulf was pulled back through the portal. It then closed, leaving no trace that it was there. Tony turned to Ziva, his eyes wide with shock._

"_Well that was the weirdest thing I have ever seen."_

**xxxPhantomNCISxxx**

Tony and Ziva stepped out of the elevator. McGee was sitting at his desk, showing Tucker some new software that he had installed just days prior. Tony laughed at the way Tucker's face lit up like a light turning on at the flick of a switch. Tucker looked up, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Hi." he greeted them, "Did you find anything else?"

Tony and Ziva exchanged glances. With a nod, they silently agreed to only tell Gibbs; what they saw was too weird to tell just anybody.

"Er...nothing else. It's like the murderer is some kind of forensics genius. Apart from Abby, I mean..."

Ziva turned to Sam, who was leaning against her desk, watching the conversation. "Do you know where Gibbs is?"

Sam just shrugged. But no words were needed; Gibbs himself strode into the room, Danny tailing him.

Ziva noticed that Danny's focus went straight to his friends. The boy shook his head and Ziva saw Sam visibly relax out of the corner of her eye.

"Anything?" Gibbs asked.

"Um...Yeah," Tony said, glancing at Sam and Tucker. "Can we talk to you, Boss?"

Luckily, Gibbs knew when things needed to be private. He motioned for his agents to follow him and, as he left, McGee flashed the teens an apologetic smile.

"What's going on?" Danny asked, going beside Sam.

"That's what I'd like to know." she sighed. "It's something to do with the case…"

Then, she looked at Danny; her still-forming plan shone through her eyes and Danny shook his head. "No way Sam! I'm not doing it. This is NCIS we're dealing with."

"NCIS," Sam agreed. "Not the GiW. Besides, if anything happens, we have the Fenton Phones to communicate by. It's the perfect way to find out what's happening."

Tucker caught on to what she was saying. "Won't he get arrested if he gets caught?"

"He won't get caught."

"And why is that?"

Sam looked at Tucker as if he had gone mad. "Hello?! Ghost powers?!"

"I'm not doing it Sam." Danny said firmly.

**XxxPhantomNCISxxx**

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Danny groaned as he walked down the hallway. He was in his ghost form, invisible to the naked eye. Why did Sam always manage to convince him to do the most dangerous things? Tucker was right, if Danny got caught, he would be is BIG trouble. But he had to admit, he was curious to find out what had spooked the agents.

He hoped it wasn't Skulker again.

Danny heard voices coming through a door. Peeking his intangible head in, he saw Gibbs and the other agents.

Perfect.

Ziva was talking. "...and then suddenly, this green... orb thing appeared. As well as this dog thing…"

Gibbs, listening to her intently, suddenly remembered something that Danny had said after they had first met.

"_Did you guys see anything when you came in here? Like a…green thing…floating in the air?"_

Danny knew something. Gibbs didn't know what it was but, if this green thing was related to the case, he would find out. "What happen then?"

"This is where it gets weird boss." Tony piped up. "It actually _talked _to us. Asking for help. Then it disappeared."

Danny's heart sank a bit. Now he knew why there were portals appearing in the alleyway and, frankly, he was glad it was his friend. But if Wulf was involved, so was Walker. Danny really didn't want to deal with the Ghost Zone law enforcer again.

"A…dog?!" McGee asked incredulously. "That talks."

"Trust me," Tony piped up, "It was _really _strange. I was beginning to feel like Dr. Dolittle…"

"DiNozzo! Focus!" Gibbs snapped. He turned back to Ziva. "Are you sure of what you saw?"

Ziva nodded. "You'll have to see it to believe it."

"But you said it disappeared."

Gibbs stood up, slightly startling Danny. "It might return. We need to stake out the place. Maybe the killer is responsible."

Danny decided that he had heard enough. Phasing out of the room, he quickly found his friends and relayed the conversation back to them. As he spoke, Sam's triumphant grin grew wider and wider.

"I knew it!"

"Why were you so eager for me to spy anyway?" Danny asked, transforming back into his human self.

"Just a hunch," Sam said simply, folding her arms. "As far as we know, there is only one ghost who can get through the Ghost Zone into the Real World without using a portal."

Danny didn't bother to correct her; he didn't think that an evil version of himself counted, since he technically didn't exist anymore. At least in his timeline, Danny knew she was right.

"They also said that they would try to find the portal again." Danny shook his head. "We can't let them do that; what if they get into the Ghost Zone? How are we going to cover up a whole different dimension?"

Sam and Tucker didn't say anything, but Danny knew he was right.

**xxxPhantomNCISxxx**

Two sleek, black cars drove up and parked across the street from the alleyway in the dead of night.

"Alright, let's see what happens." Tony said, leaning back in the driver's seat. He didn't believe that anything would happen- and he really needed some sleep and was beginning to envy the three children sleeping back at HQ- but Gibbs' orders were meant to be followed. He could tell that Ziva was awake and alert beside him.

"Why do we have to do this? I don't think anything is going to happen."

So Tony wasn't alone on the skepticism. He just shrugged and the two agents sat in silence.

It was Gibbs who saw the movement first. He radioed his team to let them know and silently slinked out of his car. Removing his gun from his belt, he ran forward to get a closer look.

A figure with pure white hair stood with its back to him. It wore a black suit (_perfect for sneaking around in the dark,_ Gibbs reasoned), and white gloves and boots.

"C'mon," the figure muttered, "Where are you Wulf?"

"Freeze!" Gibbs shouted. "NCIS!"

The figure stood still, its muttering ceased.

Then it slowly turned around.

Gibbs' eyes widened only a fraction, the only sign that showed he was surprised. The figure was a boy, a teenager. _What is he doing here?_

"Oh, come on," the boy groaned, "Not you guys!"

Danny found himself staring at Gibbs and mentally kicked himself for getting caught. But so far, so good; no sign of the portal. Maybe they would have given up and gone home, but noooo…he had to pique their interest by getting caught.

"Who are you?" Ziva said, appearing at Gibbs' side. Tony came up from behind her.

"Phantom." Danny said, feeling a bit more confident with his alias. "Danny Phantom." He held up his hands as a form of surrender.

At the sudden movement, Gibbs released the safety catch on his gun, but Danny only laughed. "Bullets will just phase through me."

Tony shivered as he remembered what the ghost calling himself 'Skulker' had said: _"Your silly bullets cannot hurt me."_

"Okay…Danny Phantom," Gibbs was unsure, 'Phantom' wasn't a common name," Why are you here?"

Danny took a second to think. "There was a portal near here and I wanted to check it out."

Gibbs' brow furrowed. "How did you know there was a portal here? Did you place it?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "One, I'm a ghost. I have my ways. Two, didn't I just say I wanted to check it out? I think I know who placed it though."

Tony and Ziva seemed fascinated with the idea of a ghost, but Gibbs was suspicious. "Did you kill the Marine that was here?"

"Wait, what?!" Danny asked, surprised that they would suspect him of murder. "I'm just a ghost from Amity Park who wanted to see what was going on!"

Gibbs dropped his gun a fraction, then raised it again. _Second mention of Amity Park_, he noted. "If you really _are _from Amity Park, what are you doing in Washington D.C?"

"Um," Danny thought quickly. "Holiday?"

"That's a pretty lame excuse for a kid wearing a dark HAZMAT suit and gloves in the middle of the night, lurking in an alleyway." Ziva said boldly.

"My gloves are a part of my suit!" Danny insisted. _Geez,_ he thought, _Do cops have to be so stubborn everywhere I go?_

Then, to his utter shock, Gibbs produced a pair of handcuffs.

"Why did you kill the Marine?"

Danny face-palmed and groaned loudly. "What will it take for people to listen to me?! Another Pariah Dark incident? Another Ember incident?"

Gibbs had no idea what 'Danny Phantom' was saying. He still didn't believe that the boy was really a ghost, despite his claims and was eager to question him. He raised the handcuffs and snapped them on Danny's wrists.

Danny looked down at his hands in horror and quickly phased out of them, allowing them to drop to the floor. Now Gibbs knew what he was dealing with.

A real ghost. Who was now a suspect.

"Phantom, come with us."

**Sorry about the long wait. Again. What do you think? Interesting? Boring? PLEASE review. I need to know if people want me to continue. Constructive criticism would be nice as well; I **_**know**_** I can make this better. Thanx for reading, I really appreciate it! :D**

**Till next time,**

**Warriorette 12**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter of your favorite story! I'm getting bombarded with emails about you guys liking and following this and I'm really glad for that! School is going smoothly for me and, since this will be a long weekend, I thought that I'd better end your wait! On with the story…**

**I don't own anything other than the story.**

Chapter 4: Enemy

_Gibbs had no idea what 'Danny Phantom' was saying. He still didn't believe that the boy was really a ghost, despite his claims and was eager to question him. He raised the handcuffs and snapped them on Danny's wrists._

_Danny looked down at his hands in horror and quickly phased out of them, allowing them to drop to the floor. Now Gibbs knew what he was dealing with._

_A real ghost. Who was now a suspect._

_"Phantom, come with us."_

**xxxPhantomNCISxxx**

Things just don't like going right, do they? Danny couldn't believe he was in this situation; being surrounded by cops who were accusing him of murder was _not _on his agenda.

"Look," Danny said, taking a step back, "I had nothing to do with this."

"If you come with us," Gibbs said, "You can prove it."

Danny highly doubted that, considering that Gibbs had his gun still trained on him. _I'm supposed to be leading them _away _from here! _Danny thought to himself. _I need to get them away from here. It would be better for them if I just…disappear!_

Danny turned invisible and flew away, daring not to look back at the NCIS crew on the ground.

"Where'd he go?" Tony asked.

Gibbs lowered his gun, but kept his eyes trained on spot where he last saw the boy. "I don't know. He's gone." He turned to his team with a determined look on his face. "We now have our primary subject."

"A kid?" Ziva asked.

"A kid who just bolted from us. He knows something."

"Good luck finding him," Tony said, laughing a little, "He's a ghost. You heard him, nobody can catch a ghost with hancuffs and guns."

"Except ghost hunters." Gibbs replied.

He had an idea.

**xxxPhantomNCISxxx**

Danny flew up into the HQ and found the room where his friends were waiting. Unsurprisingly, they were both awake, awake from the moment they noticed that their friend had left his sleeping bag. Danny ran a hand through his hair as he transformed back.

"Bad news guys, they think I'm a criminal."

"What?!" Sam asked, discarding her purple sleeping bag and rushing to where Danny was standing. "Did they shoot at you?"

"No. Although Gibbs was itching to try." Danny winced at the memory of the look on Gibbs' face.

"You shouldn't have gone." Sam said bluntly.

"Thanks for the late notice, Sam." Danny said, getting into his blue sleeping bag, which was next to Tucker's green one, "I'll just have to lay off being Phantom for a while. Right now, I'm exhausted."

Sam looked at Tucker as Danny rolled over and went to sleep. Neither of them thought that it would be as simple as that.

Indeed, mere hours later, all three teens found themselves being shaken awake by Ziva.

"Gibbs wants to talk to you three," she said.

Danny gulped and glanced at his friends. He had a pretty good idea of what Gibbs wanted to talk about. As Ziva led them to the bullpen, Danny looked for signs in the Agent's face to confirm his thoughts. He found nothing.

Gibbs and Tony were standing behind McGee at his computer when they entered. When Gibbs saw the teens, he began speaking.

"'_Danny Phantom, deputized ghost boy, with a 60% approval rating, of Amity Park, Illinois.' _Have you heard of him?"

Danny, Tucker, and Sam exchanged glances and nodded.

"He protects the town." Danny said.

"So he really is a ghost?"

"Yes."

Gibbs looked at Danny for a long time. "May I contact your parents, Danny?"

Danny gulped, knowing that the reason mustn't be good. "Why?"

"Danny Phantom was seen last night, near the crime scene. He's our primary suspect in this case."

"Aren't your parents ghost hunters?" Tony asked Danny.

Danny smiled weakly and looked at his friends. All three of them knew that getting his parents involved with Danny Phantom was _never _a good idea.

"Um…sure." Danny was sure that suspicion of them would be heightened if he refused. He wrote down their number on a scrap sheet of paper and braced himself for the worst.

**xxxPhantomNCISxxx**

"So, Mr. Gibbs, what's this about?"

Gibbs was sitting across from Jack and Maddie Fenton in the interrogation room. He was a bit surprised, when he first met them, at the fact that they were wearing HAZMAT suits; this aspect that they had in common with Phantom made him more eager to talk with them.

They had insisted on being with their son from the moment they stepped into the room so Gibbs found himself staring at Danny as well. Gibbs could tell that Danny didn't want to be in the room; squirming in his chair and glancing at the door every few minutes.

"You are scientists, correct?"

"Only the best ghost _hunters_ in Amity Park!" Jack said, his eyes widening. "Anything with an ecto-signature cowers before us!"

Gibbs noticed that Danny rolled his eyes at this statement.

"We capture and contain ecto-organisms." Maddie said, glaring at her husband. "We study them. As far as we know, we have the most extensive knowledge on ghosts in Amity Park."

"Alight then. Is there anything you can tell me about Danny Phantom?"

Danny cringed, waiting for all hell to break loose.

"That creep has been terrorizing our town for months!" Jack exclaimed.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. Clearly, the Fentons were part of the 40% that hated Phantom. "Terrorizing?"

"Yes, terrorizing." Maddie said, the anger in her voice apparent. "That ghost child is evil, like all other ghosts. It is unclear what he wants from the town but there's no doubt he'll want some…evil payment for his 'heroics'."

Gibbs looked at Danny again and saw that the boy was fuming in his chair. "You disagree, Danny?"

"Well, yeah." Danny said, looking at his parents. "Danny Phantom isn't evil. He's saved the town countless times."

"Oh, and let's not forget the fact that he's brainwashing our kids…"

"I'm serious!" Danny said, glaring at his mother, "So you're saying that he _didn't _save the town from being permanently trapped in the ghost zone?!"

"What about when he was helping that…Freakshow criminal? Or when he held the mayor hostage? " Maddie countered.

"Brainwashing and overshadowing."

Gibbs thought it was a good time to butt in, before the argument got out of hand. "So you know this…Danny Phantom…pretty well?"

"Yes." Jack said. "What has he got to do with anything?"

"He's a suspect in our case and I thought that you could help me catch him."

"Oh, of course!" Maddie said, tearing her eyes from Danny's adamant face to look at Gibbs. "We'll help you catch Phantom."

**xxxPhantomNCISxxx**

Ten minutes later, Danny emerged from the interrogation room to find Sam and Tucker waiting for him.

"Dude," Tucker asked immediately, "What was that about?"

"Mom and Dad are now involved."

"NO!" Tucker and Sam shouted in unison.

Danny only nodded, noticing Ziva and McGee staring at them from across the room.

"What if it's your jerky self?"

"Wha-huh?" Danny turned back and saw slightly scared expressions on his friends' faces. "Why would it be him? Clockwork has him. It's got to be Wulf.

That thought reminded him of something. "McGee!" Danny called. "Where's Tony?"

"Gibbs placed him to watch for that portal thing."

Both agents noticed the horror in the teens' eyes and looked at each other. "What?"

"I, uh, gotta go!" Danny said, bolting from the room. Tucker and Sam plastered innocent looks on their faces.

"Bathroom." Sam said.

"Uh huh?" Ziva said, not buying the excuse, "Where's he really going?"

Tucker and Sam exchanged glances. "We can't say."

"Because you don't know? Or…"

"We just can't, okay?" Sam said firmly.

Ziva smiled; she was beginning to like this fierce girl more and more. At that moment, Gibbs appeared.

"Where's Danny?" he asked.

"Bathroom." Sam said quickly. All Gibbs had to do was look at Ziva to know that Sam was lying.

"Sam? Tucker? May I…" Gibbs gestured for them to follow him into the interrogation room. Jack and Maddie had already left the room.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked. He liked getting to the point, especially in cases where kids were involved; the quicker the truth came out, the better it was for everybody.

Tucker and Sam didn't budge. "What do you mean?"

"How are you two involved with Danny Phantom?"

Tucker and Sam took a few seconds before answering. "He's saved us a few times."

"So he's a friend?"

Sam shifted a little and looked at the dark screen, not knowing if anyone was behind it. "Kinda."

"Are you helping him?" Gibbs said. He was beginning to think that his 'witnesses' weren't witnesses at all. Unfortunately, he could see that both kids had guessed what he was thinking.

"He didn't kill anybody." Tucker said.

"We're sure of it." Sam added through gritted teeth.

Gibbs had to hand it to them, their devotion to this Phantom guy was strong. "Sure of it?"

Tucker and Sam looked at each other. _How do we get out of this one?_

**xxxPhantomNCISxxx**

As soon as he had heard McGee's statement, he sprinted for the nearest empty room. This was not good; what if a portal opened and something happened to Tony. Danny vaguely remembered Skulker's 'visit' to the HQ.

Transforming, he flew through the roof and began searching for the agent. Within minutes, he spotted the black car than he knew belonged to Tony. Looking in the car, he saw that it was empty.

Danny, fearing the worst, stepped into the alleyway. "Hello? ?"

That was when he spotted it. A half-eaten sandwich on the ground.

A glowing green portal was open mere meters from it.

And Tony was gone.

**There you have it, another chapter. What has happened to Tony? Will he be alright? How will Danny save him? The next chapter will reveal more! Thanx for reading!**

**Till next time,**

**Warriorette 12**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! So, Tony is missing and a portal is open. What happened to Tony? What is Danny going to do about this? Keep reading to find out! **

**I don't own Danny Phantom or NCIS**

Chapter 5: Rescue

Tucker and Sam were still in the interrogation room with Gibbs when Sam's phone went off.

"Can I take this?" she asked in her most irritated voice. They had been going at this for at least twenty minutes and, frankly, she had had it with Gibbs' questioning.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her tone. "In here."

Sam drew her lips and turned away. To her relief, it was Danny.

"Hey Da-." She stopped short at his hurried voice. Something was wrong.

As she listened to Danny explain what happened she paled slightly. "Okay…what do you want us to do?...We'll get there."

She snapped her phone shut and motioned for Tucker to follow her.

"Where are you two going?" Gibbs said. What Sam had heard sounded like an emergency, but they were still being questioned. He couldn't just let them leave.

"We're…going to look for Danny." Tucker said innocently, "Boy, has he been in the bathroom for this long?"

Gibbs wasn't buying it. "No, really. And where _is _Danny?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Let's go Tuck." She grabbed the African-American boy's arm and rushed out of the room.

By the time Gibbs had gotten up and looked for them, the two teens were gone. He swore as he entered the bullpen. "Ziva! McGee!"

"Yes boss." The two agents immediately rose from their seats, seeing the fury in their boss' eyes.

"We've got two rogue kids, probably leaving the building. We need to follow them."

"Tucker and Sam?" McGee asked, confused, "They ran?"

"Yes!" Gibbs replied irritably, throwing on his jacket. "Let's go."

**xxxPhantomNCISxxx**

"There they are!"

Tucker and Sam were still running. They didn't notice that Ziva , McGee, and Gibbs were tailing them and Gibbs wanted it to stay that way. What if two kids they found on the street were in cahoots with a criminal of theirs?

The children stepped into a hotel first.

"This is where the Fentons are staying." McGee informed Gibbs from the backseat.

"What are they doing here?"

"No idea," Ziva said, "Although they didn't look like they were staying."

She was right. Minutes later, the two children emerged and began running again. But this time, they were accompanied by a third, older child.

"That's Jazz Fenton!" McGee said in surprise as Gibbs began driving again. "What's she doing?"

"She's carrying a pack." Ziva noted.

_What were these kids doing? _Gibbs wondered. _To involve Sam and Tucker and Jazz and…_

The realization came upon him so suddenly, he almost stepped on the brakes.

_Danny._ That was the last name that had come to mind, yet it was the first person Gibbs had been suspicious of. _All of his disappearances…Where has he been going? What did he call Sam about to make her run?_ Whatever these kids were up to, Gibbs was sure that Danny was a ringleader all of this; no doubt about it.

Surprisingly, the three children led the team to the alleyway—back to the crime scene.

"What are they doing here?" Gibbs said.

In the alleyway, the three teens stopped. "Are you sure he's here?" Jazz asked. When Tucker and Sam had barged into their hotel room in frenzy, Jazz knew that something had happened to her little brother.

A familiar face popped out of the gloom. "You got away?!"

"Danny?!" Sam, Tucker and Jazz shouted, greatly relieved. They all rushed to hug him.

"Relax guys," Danny said, pointing to the sandwich on the ground, "I'm not the one in trouble. The portal's closed."

"So how are we going to get to the Ghost Zone?" Tucker asked.

"I don't-." he froze, seeing something just behind their heads.

"NCIS! Stay where you are!"

Sam and Tucker's hearts dropped as Jazz squealed in surprise beside them. They had been followed? Various clicks alerted them that guns had been drawn as well.

"How do you know Danny Phantom?" Gibbs demanded, looking at Sam's defiant face. He moved into the alley.

"Leave us alone!" Danny said, stepping in front of his friends and sister. Now all guns were trained on him. "I don't have time for this!"

"What are you doing, then?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing you can help with!"

_Help with? _Gibbs thought, surprised. "Why would we want to help you?"

Danny sighed and rubbed his temples. "Do you, or do you not, notice anybody missing?"

Ziva dropped her gun a fraction as she gasped. "Tony!"

Now that Gibbs looked around, there was no sign of the familiar, cocky grin. His agent was MIA.

"He's trapped…somewhere." Danny said, "And we've got no way to-."

He stopped as a spark flashed between him and the NCIS agents. As both him and Gibbs stepped back, a small portal cut through the air. A flash of black obscured it for a second and then Danny found himself being shoved to the ground hard.

"Woah!" he was about to go intangible when he realized who it was. Relief flooded through his veins. "Wulf!"

Gibbs stood stock still, completely flabbergasted; one minute, he's talking to Phantom and the next, his suspect is being tackled by a dog that jumped out of thin air. It didn't look like a normal dog either; much larger and seemingly more vicious. McGee yelped and released the safety on his gun, just in case the dog jumped at them. Ziva also yelped, but more in recognition than fright.

"This is the creature that talked to Tony and I."

Wulf took one look at the NCIS team, with their guns still poised, and tried to run. Danny, however, grabbed onto his tail.

"Your're scaring him." Danny said. To Wulf, he asked. "What are you doing here? Kio vi fari…here?"

"Helpi mi." Wulf growled, "Mi fari ne iri dorso al la malliberejo!"

Wulf may have taught Danny a few basic words in Esperanto, but Danny was far from fluent. He turned to Tucker for help.

"He says he doesn't want to go back to the prison. No doubt he means Walker's jail."

"So Walker _is _after Wulf again. And if he's determined," Danny turned to the NCIS team. "He won't care who he takes prisoner along the way."

"And this Walker guy," Gibbs asked, "Is he…?"

"A rule-obsessed ghost. I've had to deal with him before."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

Danny turned back to his sister and friends, then back to the team. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm _not _the bad guy."

"So, who are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Just…someone who can help."

"How can we trust you?" Ziva asked. Her suspicion of the white haired boy was growing with every second.

"You don't _have_ to trust me," Danny said, echoing his words from a similar situation, "Just work with me."

Before the agents could reply, Danny turned to Wulf, who had been cowering behind him, eying the guns suspiciously.

"Wulf? We need to get to the ghost-zone."

Wulf's eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently.

"I promise we'll keep you safe from Walker." Danny said, "We have a…friend in danger and we need you to make a portal to the Ghost Zone."

Sam, Tucker and Jazz stepped forward.

"Hang on," Gibbs said, "There's no _way _I'd let four kids go on a rescue mission.

Danny looked back at Gibb's determined expression and sighed. "We've got this covered. You guys don't know anything about the Ghost Zone; we do."

"Tony is _our _agent!" Gibbs said firmly, "If he's being rescued, we need to be there for him." He looked at Sam. "If Danny was in trouble, you wouldn't just let some random people help him without being there, right?"

Gibbs had struck the right chord; Sam bit her lip and looked at Danny anxiously. Gibbs could see that she was trying to imagine the scenario. After a few seconds, she shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Good then." Gibbs turned to Wulf. "Um…"

Wulf raised his claws and Gibbs raised his gun again, expecting an attack. But Wulf slashed the air in front of Gibbs and a small portal appeared. Gibbs reached out to touch it, unsure.

"Wait," Jazz spoke up for the first time, "We don't want to get separated, and there was _no way _we could get the Specter Speeder here so…" she produced a long cord that glowed green. "We all tie ourselves to Danny."

Danny allowed his sister to tie the rope around his waist. She did the same to everybody in the group. "Wulf, you can stay here if you want." She said politely.

Danny took a deep breath. "Are you _sure _you guys want to come?"

Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva nodded their heads. Gibbs was beginning to see that he was wrong about Danny and, although he wouldn't admit it, he was deeply impressed. Danny and his friends didn't seem to be more than fourteen or fifteen and yet, here they were, fearlessly preparing themselves to save someone they had met only days ago.

_Danny Phantom_, Gibbs thought, looking at the white haired boy quizzically, _What are you?_

**There you are guys! Did you like it? I didn't know how this chapter would be received and I was reluctant to write it this way. Now the entire team is about to venture into the Ghost Zone to look for Tony. How will NCIS react to the Ghost Zone? Please keep reading to find out!**

**Till next time,**

**Warriorette 12**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! So, NCIS is going into the Ghost Zone. What is going to happen? For those who are worried about Tony, the first part is in his point of view.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or NCIS**

Chapter 6: Verdant Vortex

Solid ground. That was what Tony missed the most right now. One second, he was sitting on it and enjoying a ham and cheese sandwich. Next thing he knows, he's floating in a vast, black and green space, trying desperately to reach _something _to stand on.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked out loud. Silence answered. Two green blobs rushed past him, screaming. Tony sighed.

"Hello!" he called out. "Anybody here?!"

"Well, well. What do I have here?"

Tony winced at the loud, deep voice that sounded behind him, surprised that he had been heard. But then, he froze. _I recognize that voice,_ he thought, really wishing that he hadn't.

He turned to find the flame-haired man—Skulker, he had remembered— smirking at him with the palm of a large gauntlet pointed at him. The center of the palm was pulsating with blue energy and, with horror, Tony saw that it was about to fire. He raised his hands to shield himself.

Skulker, however, lowered the gauntlet and peered at Tony. "Wait a minute," he boomed, "I remember you! You're that…agent…from that place where the whelp was hiding."

Tony laughed feebly, "Scary gauntlet you've got there," keeping his eyes trained on the weapon, "And it's…nice…to know I'm memorable."

"What are you doing here, human? What are you doing in the Ghost Zone?"

"The Ghost Zone?" Tony asked, lowering his hands, "Where's that?"

Skulker snickered. "You don't know where you are?"

Tony shook his head. _The Ghost Zone? _He thought. The name was familiar, he'd heard Skulker say it himself; it definitely wasn't anywhere on Earth that _he _knew of. He looked around him and sighed.

Skulker wasn't done with him. "Where is the Ghost Boy?"

_This again? _Tony thought exasperatedly. "Look, Ironman, I don't know who you're talking about."

Skulker frowned. "Useless AND lost. I have no more use for you."

With that, ignoring Tony's cries, he flew away.

Tony sighed. If this really was the Ghost Zone, then he didn't think that he'd be welcome, especially since he wasn't dead. The thought sent a chill down his spine: what if he _was _dead? The 'Ghost Zone' was pretty explanatory. It was a place where ghosts lived. What if _he _was a ghost?

"This is very _Lovely Bones_." He thought to himself, trying to calm down. Making movie references, even to nobody, always calmed him down. But not today.

Tony was just about to try and follow Skulker, just to have his questions answered, when he heard it. A deep, evil sounding voice that made Tony pull his gun to face the danger.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

**xxxPhantomNCISxxx**

"Woah."

'Woah' was right. Gibbs was speechless; a million different ideas about what was on the other side of the portal had run through his head, but once they were dragged through, what he saw wouldn't have crossed his mind in a million years.

Black and green emptiness was the first thing that he saw. They flew through nothingness and yet, they weren't falling. Danny, just ahead of them, flew them past floating rocks. If he hadn't seen the random purple doors, he would have thought that they were in outer space.

"Where are we?" McGee gasped.

"The Ghost Zone." Danny said simply. "It's a…parallel dimension to Earth."

"Creepy." Jazz said. Her brother looked back, surprised, until he remembered that his sister had never been in the Ghost Zone before.

"Now," Danny said, looking around, "If I were Tony and I ended up here, what would I do?"

"Scream like a little girl." McGee suggested, smiling at the thought.

"Call for help." Ziva said, elbowing her colleague in the gut. "But who would help him? I don't see anyone or…anything."

"Yeah, well… Let's just hope it wasn't Walker." Danny said. His friends nodded in agreement.

"Who would help _you _if you were stuck, Phantom?" Gibbs asked, trying to help. He usually didn't like being second in command to most things, but if Phantom knew what he was doing…

"If I was stuck and needed help…" Danny trailed off, thinking. Then without warning, he pulled out a large map. Gibbs could see that it was hand-drawn. "Clockwork."

"You really think he can help you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I mean, that's who I went to during the whole ecto-acne thing."

"Ecto-acne…?" McGee began to ask.

"You don't want to know." Sam said as Danny pulled them along.

He didn't get very far.

"Well, I knew that human was lying." A voice laughed from behind the group. Danny turned and formed a ghost ray. Gibbs couldn't help but be impressed as he remembered what McGee had said earlier: _He turned moments before we noticed him for ourselves. _Gibbs could see that Danny had reacted just as quickly as he would have.

Gibbs gasped when he saw the adversary though. A tall man, completely covered in weapons, was staring down at him.

"Skulker!" Danny shouted at the ghost, "What do you want."

"What I always want, Whelp."

Skulker shot a net at Danny, narrowly missing him.

"I don't have time for this, Skulker." Danny said.

"Wait!" Ziva said, turning to Skulker. "You said that a human was lying. Who do you mean?"

"I remembered him from that building where the ghost child was hidden. I don't know his name but he complimented my weaponry, calling me Ironman."

"That's _definitely _Tony." Ziva said. She turned back to Danny. "Tony is a huge movie guy. His last words will be, 'I've seen this movie.'"

Danny smiled briefly before turning to face Skulker. "Where did you see him?"

"Why do I care? I left him a long time ago."

Skulker lunged at Danny. Gibbs instinctively pulled his gun and shot at Skulker, who wasn't expecting it. The bullet bounced off him, but it was enough to make him stop.

"And, who are you?" he said, getting in Gibbs face. Gibbs was unperturbed.

"Leroy Gibbs," Gibbs said, "And you're going to tell us where Dinozzo is."

"Hmmm…" Skulker said, "Nice comerade, Whelp. But I've got better things to do than talk."

Skulker flew off.

Gibbs glared at the back of the retreating ghost, mentally putting him on his 'enemies' list. Beside him, McGee was shaking his head.

"If Tony had to deal with _that_," he laughed, "I can only imagine how the conversation went."

**Next, they're going to see Clockwork. How is the Master of Time going to help them? How was the chapter? Good? Bad? Dull? Sorry if it was one of the last two. If there's anything I can change, I will. **

**Till next time,**

**Warriorette 12**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, I had to focus on school. But I'm let out for Thanksgiving break today to I have plenty of time to write. Thank you guys for the reviews I've been getting in the meantime though! Chapter begins with Tony again.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or NCIS**

Chapter 7: Against the Rules

To be honest, Tony had turned around expecting someone, or something, that matched the creepy voice he heard. Maybe a dark figure, or some monster with claws; y'know, something scary. Instead, he was immediately calmed by the uniformed figure that looked like some kind of ranger from an old movie.

"Oh," Tony breathed a sigh of relief, "Howdy sheriff. I was just—"

"Who are you?" The figure asked in the same, cold tone as before.

"Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS." Tony said, pulling out his badge.

Walker's eyes narrowed. "An officer of the law, huh? From the human world? No human is allowed here; it's against the rules."

Tony shrugged, "I didn't _ask _to come here, I just…did."

Walker didn't seem to be listening, "You, as a law abider like myself, should know the Rules. But you broke them."

"What," Tony laughed, "You can't be serious. This place comes with Rules?"

"You need to come with me."

"Um," Tony frowned, getting suspicious, "I don't think so. You've got this all wrong. There seems to be a mistake…"

Walker stared at Tony before pulling out glowing, green handcuffs and making a grab for him. Surprised, Tony drew his gun from his holster and tried to put a little distance between him and Walker. But doing that in midair proved difficult; Tony ended up flailing his arms like an idiot, but not really moving anywhere. Walker grabbed onto his ankle.

"Accessing the Ghost Zone without authorization," Walker drawled, "Possessing real-world items, and resisting arrest. I think we have a problem here."

"Ya think?" Tony muttered as Walker cuffed him, "What have I gotten myself into?!"

**xxxPhantomNCISxxx**

Clockwork was nowhere to be found when Danny touched down on Clockwork's doorstep. He entered cautiously into the main room. The ticking of clocks could be heard in the air around them and, looking back, Danny could tell that everyone except Sam and Tucker were wishing they had multiple heads. Ziva and McGee's head was jerking, up, down, and side to side erratically, trying to take everything in, until Gibbs slapped the both of them.

"Stop acting like little kids on a field trip, we've got a job to do!"

"Right boss." Both agents said, stopping immediately.

Sam chuckled.

"So," Gibbs turned to Danny. "Where is this guy, Clockwork? Who is he?"

"Clockwork is a pretty powerful ghost," Danny said, floating around, "He's helped us in sticky situations before."

"So where is he?" Gibbs asked.

"Here." A soft, yet powerful voice, echoed from behind.

Gibbs turned to find a tall ghost wearing a purple cloak; it had a pale blue face and gleaming red eyes. With a sickle in one hand, this ghost looked like the Grim Reaper. Gibbs opened his mouth to speak.

"No need for introductions, Agent Leroy Gibbs," Clockwork said calmly, "I know who you all are." Then, he turned his attention to Danny Phantom.

"Ah…back again?"

Danny looked up at Clockwork's looming figure and nodded, "I need some advice."

Clockwork looked over Danny's shoulder at the NCIS team, thinking. "One of you is missing."

Gibbs frowned, "How would you know that?"

"I know everything," was Clockwork's reply. The omniscient ghost turned back to Danny. "I can't do anything for you. I control time, not people's actions."

At the indignant look on Danny's face, Clockwork raised a hand, "_I _cannot do anything for you. But I know someone who can."

"What? Who?" Danny said excitedly.

"There is a ghost in the Far Frozen named Frostbite; ask for the Infi-Map. He may be able to help you. Now if you excuse me…"

Clockwork slashed through the air with his sickle and disappeared. Danny, seeing that they had been excused, led the team back out into the swirling Ghost Zone.

"The Far Frozen?" Tucker asked, "I don't think that's a part of the Ghost Zone we've ever been in."

"Yeah," Danny agreed, "It's not on the map. But I've heard of it, somewhere."

"Well, how are we supposed to get there, wherever it is?" Ziva asked, "You can't expect us to just…float around?"

"Let's ask them." Sam suggested, pointing to three ghost blobs in the distance."

"How do we know they can help us?" Tucker asked.

"Let's ask for directions." Sam repeated, getting annoyed.

Danny examined the map, ignoring Sam. "I have a feeling that it's this way."

He flew off, dragging everyone behind him. Sam crossed her arms. "What is with boys and asking for directions?" she muttered to Jazz and Ziva.

Ziva laughed. "They can be as stubborn as horses."

"Um, Ziva," McGee said, "It's _mules_."

"But horses _are _stubborn. And who said you could correct my idioms?"

"Well Tony isn't here so I thought…"

Sam looked between the two arguing Agents, amused. _They're kind of like Danny,Tucker and I. _

The Agent's argument amused Sam and Tucker, who had begun eavesdropping, until Danny suddenly stopped. "Okay, now I'm lost." The ghost-boy said, scratching his head, confused.

"_NOW_?!" Sam shouted angrily, "How long did it take for your mental GPS to figure _that _one out?"

"You don't recognize a single thing here?" Gibbs asked.

Danny looked around at all the doors and rocks, then shook his head, "Nope." At Sam's murderous expression, Danny added quickly, "But that's the point, right? I mean, we've never been to the Far Frozen so why should we recognize anything?"

"Ask for directions," Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay!"

Danny flew over to some specters nearby who, at the sight of the incoming group, flew away. Danny chased after them yelling, "Hey!"

The ghosts led them to an archway made of ice and floated into the darkness of the passage beyond.

"Ice," Ziva exclaimed, "Where have you seen natural ice in the Ghost Zone, Phantom?"

"Well," Danny said flying through the passage, "Nothing in the Ghost Zone is natural but I get what you mean. This must be the place! I knew I was going the right—"

"Danny! Look out!"

A huge, icy stalagmite loomed out of the darkness and Danny noticed it, too late. With a painful _crunch_, he crashed into the icicle and fell, down through a hole in the passage and face first into the snow. Everybody else fell into a pile beside him.

"Nice going, Titanic." Tucker quipped, holding his head.

"Shut up," Danny replied, his voice muffled by the snow.

"Where are we?" Gibbs asked. He was beginning to have enough of Phantom's spontaneous actions.

Danny wiped snow off his jumpsuit before looking around. Then, he smiled and turned to the group.

He stretched out his hands theatrically, "Welcome to the Far Frozen…I think."

**How was that? Did you like it? Now, Tony's been arrested by Walker! Do you guys have any preferences to who he should meet while there? Or anyone the gang should meet while they search for him?Again, sorry for the delay. PLEASE review!**

**Till next time,**

**Warriorette 12**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the long wait. I have exams coming up so it's been study, study, study for me. We start with the gang, and then go to Tony.**

I don't own NCIS or Danny Phantom

Chapter 8: Negotiation

"I-I-It's...cold." Tucker stammered, wrapping his arms around himself.

Of course, none of them had thought to bring coats to the Ghost Zone since it had been summertime back in Washington D.C. McGee was nodding in agreement but Sam, Ziva, and Gibbs were gritting their teeth, deciding to suffer in silence.

Gibbs looked around. He couldn't understand why this particular place was important- it just looked like snowy wilderness to him. It was like being in Antarctica. Still, the grin on Phantom's face showed that he was confident they were in the right place.

"What...or who exactly are we looking for?" Ziva asked.

"Clockwork mentioned someone," Sam said, "Frostbite...I think."

"Well I'm definitely getting frostbite just standing here." Tucker complained, "Can we find this guy already?"

Before anyone could move, however, a huge figure cast them into shadow. Looking up, Gibbs immediately thought of yeti—a giant yeti baring it's teeth, to be exact. All three NCIS agents drew their guns and moved to act as a barrier between the creature and Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Phantom. The ghost boy, however, moved in front of the agents and motioned for them to stop.

"Wait!"

He turned to the creature, his arms still outstretched. "Don't attack us! We're here, looking for someone. Does 'Frostbite' ring any bells?"

The creature stopped growling. "I am Arctic, his Captain of the Guard. You are the Ghost Child, our Savior, correct?"

"I'm what? Listen, we, uh, need his help," Danny said, "Can you take us to him?"

Arctic nodded once and plodded in the direction that he came from, the Team in his shadow.

"Do you really think Frostbite can help?" Gibbs asked Phantom. The ghost boy shrugged.

"I dunno. If he can't, then we look for Tony on our own; I know a few places we can start."

But that was unnecessary because Arctic led them into what seemed to be a camp. Identical yeti-ghosts were everywhere the group looked, pointing and whispering about the new arrivals. Suspicious, Ziva and McGee kept their hands near their holsters.

"The People of the Far Frozen," Arctic grunted in introduction, "Our king, Frostbite, is in the Sacred Chamber. He will be very pleased to meet you."

"The Chamber?" Jazz whispered to Sam. Sam shrugged as they entered another tunnel. This one was covered in drawings, almost caveman-like. Sam took a closer look; the drawings all looked familiar. Almost like…

"Danny!" she cried, "Take a look at these!"

Danny turned to where she was pointing to see drawings…of himself.

"Phantom?" Gibbs questioned from beside him. Looking at the many drawings of the same face, Gibbs could see that Phantom was revered here, but from the look on the ghost boy's face, he was seeing these for the first time. Apparently, this ghost boy was very important in the Ghost Zone; this only made Gibbs wonder more, '_Why was he in Washington D.C. of all places?'_

"Wow," Danny said, "This is cool."

"Yeah," Tucker said, rolling his eyes, "In the land of furry, flea-bitten yeti, you're a legend!"

"Shut up," Danny said as McGee snickered.

"Look," Sam said, pointing to a drawing that was larger than the others, "That's you defeating Pariah Dark."

"Who?" Ziva asked.

"The dreaded Ghost King," a voice said from behind them, "The ghost child saved us from his wrath, and for that, we are his servants."

They all turned to find a second yeti; this one was more royally dressed though, and was beaming down at them, or more specifically, at Danny.

"Uh, thanks?" Danny said. He honestly had no idea how much respect his actions had earned him that day but , here, they were treating him like some kind of king, "Are you Frostbite?"

"Indeed," the yeti nodded, "You have come for help, I have heard."

"Yeah," Danny said, "Clockwork told us that you could help us find our friend, Tony. He's lost in the Ghost Zone. Probably drifting."

**xxxPhantomNCISxxx**

On the contrary, Tony was actually being pulled, quite firmly, along by Walker. They passed cell after cell, where Tony could see many unhappy ghosts. The handcuffs that the ghost had bound him with were digging into his wrists and he winced.

"I'm sure there's been some misunderstanding; I came here by accident. I'm with NCIS—Senior Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Human titles of authority won't work on me," Walker said, curtly, "If you're guilty, you're guilty."

"But I haven't done anything!" Tony protested. This ghost was beginning to get on his nerves, "You have no right—."

"I have every right. Now be quiet, or I'll increase you're jail time by 25 years."

"What?!" Tony said incredulously, "How long are you holding me?"

"First offenders serve for 100 years."

That stunned Tony into silence. Forget being a pile of dust by that time, this was ridiculous.

Walker dragged him into a cold, dark cell. There was a squat ghost wearing blue overalls sitting in the corner who barely raised his head as Walker opened the cell door.

"Here, you can keep this nuisance company," Walker growled, "And I've electrified the walls, so don't even _think_ about walking through them." With that, he shut the cell door with a _clang _and left.

The squat blue man jumped up. "Beware! For I am the Box Ghost!"

"The _what_?" Tony had never heard of such a pathetic name for a ghost.

"I am the Box Ghost! Fear me!"

"Yeah...I don't think so," Tony said, getting up to look through the bars at the Ghost Zone beyond, "Why?"

"I will terrify you with any object square or cardboard!"

"That's it?" Tony said, crossing his arms, looking down at the man, "Not really what I would call 'terrifying'."

The ghost stamped his foot, not unlike a child, "I cannot be contained inside this cell!"

"Whatever," Tony said, turning back to the small window, "Why does Texas Ranger think I can walk through walls?"

"Humans are the ghosts of the Ghost Zone," the Box Ghost replied, "Are you saying that you can't?"

"Seriously?" Tony stretched his hand to touch the wall, but jerked it back as he received a small shock. "Ow!"

"There's no getting out for you," the Box Ghost said, "You will have to serve your time."

"But 100 years!" Tony said, "I can't stay here for 100 years! I'll be dead before my time is up. I have a team to get back to!"

"It is impossible," the Box Ghost said, "I will haunt you in this cell for the rest of your life. Fear me!"

Tony had no idea he could hate someone…or something… in such a short space of time. "No chance Lumberjack."

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while; I've been focusing on studying for my exams. **

**Till next time,**

**Warriorette 12**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating in, like, four months. Please, please, please forgive me. Here's a new chapter to make up for my long absence. For those who get confused, Gibbs calls Danny 'Phantom' because he still doesn't know about Danny's secret.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or NCIS**

Chapter 9: Prison Break

Gibbs couldn't take his eyes off the back of Phantom's head as they continued down the dark passageway. The ghost child, in turn, couldn't take his eyes off all the crude drawings on the wall. They depicted figures running, sitting, fighting—but all of them were of him. Danny felt himself relax; there would be no danger here if they all revered him. He didn't really feel like getting in a fight with these ghosts.

They hadn't been walking for more than two minutes before the tunnel suddenly opened up into a cavernous area. The team looked around in awe; every surface was either made of, or covered in, glistening ice. There were niches carved in the walls that held artifacts and golden chests that, the team was sure, all held even more valuable objects. But the central object in the room was another, larger chest that didn't have the same lock the others did. Gibbs immediately knew that whatever was in the chest was what they were looking for.

Frostbite placed his hand against an imprint in the lid of the chest and it clicked open. All eyes were on Frostbite as he pulled out…a scroll?

"Behold, "Frostbite said proudly, "the Infi-map!"

"That's it?" McGee asked. He had been hoping for something more high tech. They _were _ghosts, but still.

Frostbite saw his disappointed look and chuckled, "Say where you want to go and it'll take you there." He unrolled it to show a map—a map of the Ghost Zone. He held it out.

Gibbs and Danny both grabbed for the map at the same time, both with gleaming eyes. Sam grabbed onto Danny's arm. "Wait, Danny."

But Danny was ignoring her, "So, "Danny said excitedly, "All we need to do is say 'take us to Tony' and—"

"Danny! No!" Sam shouted.

But it was too late. The map began to glow in Danny and Gibbs' hands and they were carried out of the camp, shouting in surprise. Tucker, McGee, and Ziva all raced outside, following the floating figures as the map carried them out of the camp. But they couldn't catch up. The map was flying them away quickly. They could only watch as Danny, Sam and Gibbs were dragged into the green, open air that was the Ghost Zone.

The group stood at the edge of the camp in stunned silence. Jazz turned around to Frostbite, who had followed them out.

"Do you happen to have, um, another map in that chest?"

**xxxPhantomNCISxxx**

One minute, Danny had been happily holding onto their ticket to finding Tony on firm ground, next thing he knew, he was being pulled along by it through the Ghost Zone—how did _that _happen? He saw Gibbs holding onto the end of the parchment beside him and could feel Sam, who was slowly cutting off the circulation to his arm. They were being dragged along at a very high speed, passing islands and purple doors; Danny was afraid to let go.

After a minute or two of flight, the map stopped glowing and dropped them on the edge of one of the larger floating islands. As Gibbs rolled up the map, he looked down at Phantom and raised an eyebrow. The ghost child rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Oops?" he offered. Gibbs rolled his eyes as Sam smacked Danny's arm and looked around.

"Where are we Phantom?"

Danny turned to where Gibbs was looking, saw the giant castle, and froze. Oh, why did Tony have to be _here_?!

"What is it?" Gibbs asked, frowning at Phantom's apparent concern. Sam had the same worried expression on her face as well.

"This may be harder than I thought," Danny replied, "This is Walker's prison."

Gibbs looked up at the castle again. "Ghosts have prisons?" he guessed he really shouldn't be surprised, "Tony got arrested?"

Danny nodded and shrugged, "Probably, but knowing Walker, Tony was probably arrested just for being here."

Danny pulled Gibbs and Sam backwards and behind a nearby bush as two of Walker's guards floated past. Gibbs noted that they were dressed just like policemen. "I can't be seen here."

"Why not?"

Gibbs thought he might be mistaken, but he thought he saw Phantom blush. "Once, I, um, set every inmate free from the inside. He's had it in for me ever since."

"Yeah," Sam added, "In Amity Park, Walker turned half the town against him."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "No kidding, considering Phantom let all his prisoners go. Why would you do that?"

Phantom raised his hands in defense, "Hey, many of them were in there for no reason! I couldn't escape myself without freeing the innocent ones!"

Gibbs felt a flash of pride for the ghost boy, but quickly became serious again. "So how do we get past these guards?"

"I can make us invisible so we can walk across the courtyard. You and Sam should be able to go through the walls easily enough."

"_Through_ the walls?"

Danny nodded, "Just like ghosts can walk through walls in the real world, humans can walk through walls here."

Gibbs nodded. It made sense that that should be true. "So how are you going to get in? You're a ghost."

Danny looked back up at the castle, trying to decide if he should tell Gibbs that he was wrong. Well, partially wrong. He decided against it.

"I'll…find a way. I always do."

Gibbs was curious to see what the ghost boy had in mind but mutely accepted his answer. Danny reached out his hand to Gibbs and the man took it. Sam took his other hand.

"This may feel odd for a second." Danny warned before turning invisible.

Gibbs shuddered slightly. It did feel odd, like a trickle of water was running down his back, yet he knew he was dry. Gibbs looked down at himself and realized that he could see the ground though his transparent body. He was invisible! He looked over at Sam where he'd last seen Sam but she was gone too. She, however, seemed to be more used to the feeling, making Gibbs wonder just how close she was to Phantom. She had clearly done this more than once.

"We can't break contact, otherwise, you'll be visible again." Phantom told him. They slowly crossed the courtyard leading to the prison gate.

They reached the wall without another comment. Danny pulled them to a corner in shadow and let go of their hands. Gibbs looked down at himself and saw that he was visible once more.

Gibbs turned his head towards the empty expanse of air behind them. He sighed as he realized that he was separated from his team, left in the company of the ghost boy. "I wonder how long we've been gone from the real world?" he asked himself. He looked towards Sam, "You're friend Danny must be wondering where we all are."

Sam nodded and mumbled, "Sure," but when Gibbs turned his back, she winked at Danny. He squeezed her hand a little in gratitude and she blushed.

"Neat trick." Gibbs commended Phantom. He imagined how much easier it would be to go undercover with those powers at hand.

"Thanks," Danny said, "Be careful going through, there may be guards on the other side."

Before Gibbs could reply, Sam nodded and stuck her head through the wall as if it was nothing. Gibbs raised an eyebrow. His day had taken a turn for the weird ages ago but it still surprised him to see a girl shove her head into a wall with ease. He stuck his hand through, expecting resistance, and was pleased to find there was none. They both strode through. Luckily for them, the hallway they had phased into was empty.

"Come on," Sam whispered, "This way."

Gibbs followed Sam, mildly impressed with her authority. He was out of his depth here and she obviously knew it. He followed her down a small flight of stone stairs and curiously looked into the bars of the cells down there.

He saw ghosts of many shapes and sizes in each of the bars. Some of them had their back to him, others saw him and stared back. "Tony?" he hissed. His voice echoed around the room.

There was no reply.

"Maybe in the next room." Sam said, hurrying to the arch that connected this room to the next, but stopped. Right in the middle of the room, watching the cells, were two of the white police-ghosts that they had seen earlier.

Gibbs reached for his gun but Sam shook her head, "Normal bullets won't work on them. But…"

With a small smile, she reached into one of her boots and withdrew a blow-dart gun. Now Gibbs was really surprised.

"Where did you get _that_?!" he asked, looking it over. It was small and green, small enough to hide in her combat boots.

"From Jazz, "she said simply, "We'd brought stuff to defend ourselves with, remember? What if we had run into Skulker again?"

Gibbs admitted she had a point. These kids were as prepared as his team when it came down to it; he couldn't help but be impressed.

Twenty seconds later, both guards were asleep on the ground…if ghosts could sleep—Gibbs wasn't sure. All he knew was that they were out of commission and they could enter the next room safely. As they were about to, they heard someone shout in the hall behind them. Gibbs heard something crumple to the ground before a figure turned the corner. It was Phantom.

"About time," Sam hissed at the ghost boy, "Come on."

"Tony?" Gibbs hissed into the room. This time, there was a reply.

"Boss?" a voice that was obviously Tony's sounded. A spark flew from the final cell as something hit the bars.

Gibbs felt a rush of relief as he spotted his Special Agent. How long had it been since he had disappeared? Luckily, Tony didn't look any worse for wear as he grinned.

"Hey Boss. I thought I would be stuck here to rot." He saw Phantom and Sam flanking Gibbs, "Is this my rescue squad?"

"The others got left behind." Sam said, looking at Phantom pointedly, who winced under her glare before turning back to Tony, "We're here to get you out."

"Thank god! I don't want to spend another minute in here with this guy." Tony jerked his thumb into the corner of the room, where he could see a much smaller figure huddled in the shadows. Once it saw them, however, it flew out into the light. It was a man and everything about him was blue: hat, his overalls, even his skin.

"I am the Box Ghost!" the man shouted, "Tremble in fear at my wrath!"

Gibbs just stood there. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'm sorry, what?!"

Phantom ignored the man and rolled his eyes, "Man, you got stuck with Boxy? That's _got _to be rough."

Sam laughed.

**There you have it. Another chapter for you to enjoy. The gang was separated but Tony was found. Please don't be angry with me but I can't guarantee the next time that I can update, sorry. School finishes at the end of the week so maybe I'll have more free time during the summer holidays. What ghosts do you want them to meet next? Please review!**

**Till next time,**

**Warriorette 12**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a new chapter! First, thank you **Soului **for pointing out a mistake from the last chapter. I fixed it. Sorry about not updating as much as I said I would; I got caught up in a mixture of community service stuff, physical therapy, and the game **_**The Last of Us. **_**Anybody else played it? It's really good. Anyway…**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or NCIS**

Chapter 10: Plan B

Tony, about half an hour into his jail-time, couldn't believe it when he heard the frantic whisper from outside the cell, calling for him.

"Boss?" he scrabbled over to the cell bars and reached out. The human-proof force-field across the bars sparked into effect, zapping his hand. It was worth the momentary pain, though because, a second later, Gibbs face popped into view.

He'd never been so glad to see Gibbs, "Hey Boss. I thought I'd be stuck here to rot."

He was about to ask Gibbs how he'd found him anyway, when two other figures stepped forward. Tony was shocked to see the girl, Sam, and…Phantom?

Of course, it kind of explained how Gibbs had found him in the first place. Phantom obviously knew how to track him through the Ghost Zone and he couldn't exactly see Gibbs staying behind. But why was Sam, an ordinary child, tagging along?

"Is this my rescue squad?" he asked.

Sam rolled her eyes, "The others got left behind," at that, she glared at Phantom, who seemed to shrink. Interesting. "We're here to get you out."

"Thank god. I don't want to spend another minute in here with this guy." Tony jerked his thumb back at the Box Ghost, who had been silently watching their interaction. At the back of his mind, Tony realized that this had been the longest his cellmate had been quiet. Unfortunately, at Tony's indication, he decided to fly out of the shadows.

"I am the Box Ghost! Tremble in fear at my wrath."

Gibbs stood there dumbfounded as both Sam and Phantom rolled their eyes, "I'm sorry, what?!"

"Man," Phantom said, "You got stuck with Boxy? That's _got _to be rough."

Phantom turned around and that's when Tony noticed the two ghosts lying in a heap on the ground. He figured they were…unconscious? Or at least some form of it, since they weren't moving and they couldn't have just _died._

"Let's get these guys out of sight." Phantom said, pulling the two unconscious guards into the corner of the room, where they were hidden in the shadows.

Tony then realized a very obvious question had not yet been answered.

"So how are we going to get me out of here?"

He felt something drop in his stomach as his question was met with silence. He saw Phantom and the girl, Sam, exchange glances and shrug. Phantom reached out a hand to touch the bars but jerked it back with a yell of pain as the force-field sparked.

"Okay," he said, "Not going in the easy way."

Before Gibbs could do the same, Tony shook his head, "No good Boss, it works on people too."

"Great," Sam said, "You can't get out and we can't get in. So much for 'rescue'."

"There's got to be a way." Gibbs muttered, looking for any possible escape route. He turned back to Tony, "Rule 9, DiNozzo?"

Tony smiled weakly, "Never go anywhere without a knife? Yeah, it was confiscated."

"What about the guards?" Sam asked, "Couldn't you just give them the slip when they let you out?"

"There doesn't seem to be any chance of being let _out _of my cell for anything." Tony laughed, "That would kind of defeat the purpose of prison."

"No, wait," Phantom said, pacing, "Sam's right. Normal prisons allow inmates time to exercise and eat. Ghosts don't need much exercise but there _is _one time Tony can get out of his cell. Or, at least, from what I remember when I was stuck in here."

Gibbs saw Tony open his mouth to respond to that and, seeing the possible distraction, he cut in, "When?"

Phantom stopped pacing and smiled at Gibbs and Tony, "Lunchtime."

"Ghosts eat?" Tony blurted.

Gibbs reflexively reached out to slap his agent, forgetting about the force-field. He winced when he received a shock. Tony laughed, "Well, I know there's one good thing about being stuck in here." he said as Gibbs resorted to glaring at him instead.

Suddenly, Gibbs felt someone grab his hand and shuddered as the sensation of water trickling down his back returned; he was invisible again. He saw Tony blink and look around, confused. A second later, however, footsteps became audible, echoing through the chamber. Then a figure walked around the corner, who Gibbs could only imagine was Walker himself. The ghost just had an authoritative aura about it that Gibbs knew well. He, himself, had it.

The ghost was also tall, taller than Gibbs, with broad shoulders. His eyes glowed green, just like the Phantom, and the other ghost, Skulker, and seemed to be permanently narrowed into a scowl. Gibbs figured that getting on his bad side would be a very dangerous thing. Gibbs felt Phantom's hand pull him sideways as Walker strode up to Tony's cell.

"So," Walker drawled, "How're you enjoying your stay?"

Tony glared at the ghost, "I'm not afraid of you. Look, we're both officers of the law, we're on the same side. Can't you just let it slide?" The smirk the ghost shot back didn't look promising.

"I could, but that would be against the rules." Tony groaned. _You really are a stickler, aren't you?_ He thought. Walker continued, "Now that you've got nowhere to run, let me make things clear: the name's Walker. Know it, fear it,_ obey_ it."

"How about I just_ ignore_ it?" Tony mumbled. Gibbs heard a barely stifled giggle somewhere to his left.

"Listen buddy," Tony continued, "I know you're a stickler for rules and such, but my boss would kill me if he found out I'd been arrested on the job so…"

At that moment, the Box Ghost, who Tony realized had been quiet the entire time, flew as close to the bars as he dared and shouted at Walker, "This cell cannot contain me! I will escape…and have my revenge!"

Tony couldn't help but face-palm.

Walker laughed deeply and just turned away. He rounded the corner and disappeared. Gibbs stepped forward, but a tightened grip on his hand told him to wait. After a few more seconds, the hold was released.

"Wha-?" Tony stepped away from the bars, shocked at their sudden reappearance.

"Shh!" Phantom said, checking around the corner to see if Walker was gone. He turned back, satisfied that they wouldn't be heard. But before he could open his mouth, there was a stirring in the corner—the guards were waking up.

Phantom grabbed Sam and Gibbs' hands and pulled them out of the room. Tony was about to turn back when Phantom poked his head back around the corner, "We've got to find a place to hide but don't worry Tony, we'll get you out of here."

The Box Ghost beside Tony straightened up and put his hands on his hips. Phantom sighed.

"Yes Box Ghost," he said, looking as if he was already regretting it, "We'll get you out too."

**There's another chapter for you and, again, sorry for the long wait! Everything goes down in the next one, I promise! PLEASE review.**

**Till next time,**

**Warriorette12**


End file.
